The Vampire Diaries of Trinity Starline
by Meghan H
Summary: This is the story of draculas daughter fleeing her home to live in mystic falls staring the cast of vampire diaries, she falls in love with damon!
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries of Trinity Starline

Life is a mystery to me, it always has been and always will be, how I came to be who I am today is a long story. Love is always complicated if you think about it so is life, I think of life as a challenge and if you want to win at this game you have to fight for it. I have moved on so much from where I once was, and I am still looking ahead to a hopefully bright future just gotta take the plunge into the pool of life…

Chapter One (_Present Day)_

It was yet another gloomy day in Transylvania, and as usual I was awake before anyone in the whole village. My father would not be up till early evening when the sun begins to go down. Everything was calm, until I heard shouting coming up the mountain, I ran to my window to see a huge crowd of people with wooden stakes, pitchforks, lanterns and the holy cross. They were yelling ''Kill the monster and his demon child''! I was not a demon!…I would never hurt anybody; I technically had more human characteristics within me than my father due to my mother being a young Vampire when my father and herself conceived me. Which meant her human nature had not totally gone.

I had to awaken my father, I had no choice… I ran down the stairs faster than the speed of light itself and swung the door to dads underground sleeping chambers, and then with one quick movement of my arm removed the stone lid of his tomb. ''Father! You need to wake up something terrible is happening''! Within seconds my father's eyes opened, dark and red. ''Trinity…what is going on, you never wake me from my slumber, what is going on'?

''Father, the villagers have turned on us, they are coming up the mountain with wooden stakes, the holy cross, pitch forks and lanterns, what do we do''? my father rose from his tomb, his hand reached out and he stroke my face, his eyes looked sad, what was he thinking, damn him being able to block out my mind reading skills. 'Trinity, my beautiful Trinity, You must flee from here, I have lived to do one thing right, and that was having you, I know your mother died very shortly after but I know she would want you to live.'' He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, it was silver and had two hands holding a red heart with a crown on top of it.

I looked at him with my tear filled hazel eyes, surely he couldn't ask me to just leave him to perish, I couldn't bare to be responsible for both parents deaths…'' take this ring Trinity…it will protect you from the sun, hide you from being detected by humans and other vampires, you can live the normal life you always wanted, but I was too stubborn to let you…I am sorry sweetheart''. He placed the ring on my right index finger, and gave me a weak smile ''You were always my greatest achievement in life Trinity, now go and live the life you deserve, one where you don't have to live in fear and you don't have to hide, Just know I will always love you''. I cried even harder at this, why the villagers have to be so unreasonable he only killed bad people who were murderers and thieves. But I had to be strong now this is what my Father wanted and must abide his dying wishes. '' Goodbye Father…I will always Love you, and I will never forget you. One day I shall avenge you I promise. I kissed his head gently and as I turned to go I heard voices in my head, '' Klaus how should we get into the Mansion''? ''Break down the doors they have nowhere to hide''

I gasped, it was Klaus I should have known he was behind this, he was an original and had more power over humans than most vampires he could make them do whatever they wanted, he obviously wanted to cover his own ass so he made us out to be the ones responsible for his massacres, what an evil fucker…

''Trinity wait, there is one more thing… Your also part witch, your mother was originally a witch from the most powerful clan before I turned her so you have power beyond anything this world has ever seen, so be careful with your emotions they fuel your powers.'' I can't believe this I more special than I ever realised, then a voice flashed through my mind ''_the chosen on…''_

What on earth was that, I didn't recognise that voice at all I couldn't even put a face to the voice like I usually could. But I snapped out of my daze when I heard our front door crash open, I had to run and leave my old life behind. I remember my father once telling me of a place that was known to be quite safe for people like me, so I ran to the garage hidden by the large oak trees behind our house and opened the door, sitting there was my black Mercedes S class it had never been touched but now after 100 years of never driving a car and having bought this 6 years ago it was finally going for a drive, my private number plate made this car even more awesome, TR1N1TY-1912.

I Hopped in the front seat, I opened the glove compartment which was where I hid my emergency kit, 4 credit cards in my name, an iPhone 4S which I bought recently, $800,000 cash, my passport, all papers I needed, and the documents to the house my father bought in Mystic Falls which he said one day I could have, this was that day. Also in the back I have a holdall of clothes and one of shoes, I was very prepared for this day ever since I started having the nightmares about this very thing happened 20 years ago. After a final quick check I started the engine and sped off onto the main road to my future in Mystic Falls, God knows what amazing stuff is in store for my future, it was 2012 anything was possible right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

About a day or so had passed now and I was 5 miles away from Mystic Falls, the events of the other day was still running through my mind, I couldn't believe Klaus would do this to us, he was meant to be our friend…and more to me. I knew getting involved with an Original Vampire would be dangerous but I never thought he would end up killing my father. Klaus and I used to be lovers until about a year or so ago when I found out he was three timing me with two of the village prostitutes. So I ended it there and then, but he never stopped pursuing me, I didn't think he would sink this low for my attention; well he is never getting it again, because I will never see that monster again.

I mean the villagers called us monsters at least we didn't take pleasure in killing people and sucking them dry. Another four hours passed and I finally started to enter the quaint village of Mystic Falls, it was so pretty, so calm, so normal… I drove past the small group of shops and boutiques and not long after I turned into the drive way of my new house. It was small Victorian style house, with a lovely front yard with a large oak tree with a swing attached to it, there were flowers everywhere, I am guessing my father had paid someone to look after the house, my dad really knew my taste well. I parked up outside and got out the car. A small Latina woman stepped outside the house and welcomed me, ''Hello My name is Isabella I am your house keeper, your father told me you were coming, so I got the house prepared for your arrival. Its Trinity isn't it?''. She said this while shaking my hand, ''Yes that's right, pleased to meet you, the house looks lovely''.

With that she invited me inside, the house was so cute, it had a cosy living room with a stone open fire which was burning filling the room with such warmth. The kitchen was gorgeous, it has black marble kitchen tops, and which cupboards, it also had a massive oven and fridge. There was an mahogany table in the middle of the kitchen with four matching chairs around it. She then took me upstairs, there was a lovely bathroom which had white marble floors, a Jacuzzi bath and a walk in shower. It was lovely.

Then she showed me the guest room which was very simple yet elegant with a double bed in it with white bedding. Then there was the study which was nothing special, it just had a desk, computer and a lot of book cases filled with old books. Then there was my room, it had one feature wall which had been painted my favourite colour which was lilac, around the room the remaining walls were white with a flowery, swirly border round it. There was a white dressing table with a massive white mirror, which had fairy lights draped around it. There were makeup kits and a jewellery box already placed on the table. There was also a small white stool placed in front of the table.

Then there was 3 large white built in wardrobes which when I opened them had already been stocked with clothes all in my size! And beneath the clothes there was a shoe rack inside the wardrobe filled with shoes, also all in my size. My father really was prepared for me to come here. Then there was the bed which had a canopy which was a beautiful lilac silk material mounted on the top of the white headboard, it was draped round the headboards pillars and dipped down in the middle above where I would sleep. The duvet was white with a shimmering silver pattern dancing across it. It was perfect, I cannot believe my father had organised all this for me.

''So is this to your liking Miss Starline''? Isabella laughed as she saw my face which was in awe. ''It's wonderful, thank you'', I said with a massive smile on my face, my eyes shone their original emerald green, my eyes weren't like normal vampires, they didn't go dark and cold like my fathers or Klaus's. '' I will also be around to cook for you every day if you ever feel like you don't want to cook'', Isabella said as she smiled brightly, ''I'll leave you to settle in, I need to get some food for the fridge''. With that she then left me in my new room, I placed my belongings on my bed and sat down on next to my things.

I then thought I would go down stairs for a bit, as I walked down the stairs the postman arrived and letters fell through my mail slot. I picked up the letters, there was one with my name on it which looked quite important, so I opened it, it was my acceptance letter to the local high school, Mystic Falls High, wow dad really did think of everything. My first day was tomorrow! I suppose I did arrive on a Sunday, it's amazing how fast my dad works when he is facing death in the face.

Oh goodness now I was nervous, what if nobody liked me… what if they found out what I was and called me a monster. I had to snap myself out of this gloomy state I then decided I would see what was about to eat, but then I remembered that's where Isabella had gone, to get some food. I suppose I could check out the local places to eat, it could be good to see what the area was like and maybe meet some people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So I went upstairs to get my handbag, checked my purse and keys and phone were in there, and then made my way downstairs. I opened the front door and stepped outside, locking it on my way out, I then jumped into my car ready to explore. I drove through a few small shops when I came across and nice looking restaurant called the Mystic Grill. So I parked in the car park and made my way inside. It was odd being in a place full of humans, I walked further inside and up to the bar, I don't think anybody knew what I was nobody was trying to kill me! '' Hi Can I get a Cherry Coke please and also some food ha-ha'', I asked the innocent looking blonde boy who was behind the bar. His name badge said his name was Matt.

''Hey, sure no problem! If you just sit anywhere I will bring you your drink and take your food order'', he said smiling brightly at me. ''Cool Thanks'', I said as I turned to find a seat, ''hang on your new in town aren't you? I haven't seen you before'', I turned back around and smiled sweetly, '' Yeah that's right I just moved here, my names Trinity, Trinity Starline'', I said with a grin, someone was actually speaking to me and wasn't afraid. ''Nice to meet you, as you can see my names Matt, I will be over to serve ya in a sec'', we both smiled at each other and I went to find a seat. I found a small table near the middle of the room; I wanted to look around at the people I would be living with. I picked up a menu and glanced at it, steak sounds good right now to be honest, and well that's me sorted!

Matt then came over with my cherry coke, ''Here ya go, so what can I get you to eat then cutie''? I blushed bright red, this was the bad thing about being half human I could still be embarrassed. '' Well I would love the 9 ounce steak, with chips and coleslaw please'', I said shyly, I must of sounded like such a pig. '' Wow a girl who likes steak, awesome, okay I can sort that for ya, anything else I can get ya''? I pretended to stop to think for only a moment, ''No that's great thanks'', I said flashing him my signature smile. He seemed to blush himself when I smiled, he was so cute, but not in a hot way just like an adorable brother kind of way.

I got my phone out and looked through my photos, I missed my home, but then again I think I am really going to like living here, I missed my dad more than anything though. But then the loud giggling and chatting of a group of girls and guys snapped me out my day dream. ''Oh my God Bonnie you have to go to the bonfire, it's the first day back at school, don't be boring! I am sure you and Jeremy will work things out, maybe you can even work it out there!'', a blonde very peppy girl said to a lightly tanned dark haired girl. They were both very pretty, ''Caroline I don't know if it's a good idea I am still very upset about the fight with Jeremy I don't even know if we can fix our relationship now'', Bonnie said as they found a table opposite mine.

''Elena tell her she needs to go, all of us are going'', Caroline said in a winey voice. '' Bonnie come on it won't be that bad, besides me and Stefan are going, Caroline and Tyler are going and ever Damon is going'', said the paler girl with long dark hair, who had her arm round a pale, Hench looking guy with dark blonde hair. It seemed they were all couples, apart from the dark hair, also very Hench guy with dark eyes which looked like deep dark pools. Damon, I think his name was, then got up, ''I am getting a drink'', the group looked at him in shock, ''isn't it a little early to drink brother''? The blonde guy said with a raised eyebrow. ''No brother, 1pm is not early enough for me, so I am off to get myself a scotch'', he then walked swiftly over to the bar to order his drink.

He was so gorgeous, he had such a handsome face, his jawline was like the gods chiselled it from marble, his eyes were deep and looked like there was such a story behind them. His hair was perfect; ok everything about him was perfect. I then shook my head '_'come on Trinity he would never go for you stop aiming so high, he is out of your league_. ''

At that moment Matt came back with my food, I was starving thank goodness he came at that point, that way at least I would stop staring like a school girl. ''Here ya go, can I get you any sauces or anything''? He was so sweet bless him, he then walked away to leave to my meal. I happily munched away at my food, and drunk my cherry coke. When I had finished Matt rushed over to take my empty plate and glass, ''you enjoyed that then did you'', Matt said laughing, ''Yes it was just what I needed thanks, can I get the bill please'', he nodded and walked off toward the kitchen. I glanced back over at the bar Damon was still sitting there with his glass of scotch. He seemed like a very solitary person, very mysterious.

Matt came over smiling away, ''here is your bill…and my number, in case you need a friend to talk to, your starting Mystic Falls High I am assuming?'', he said shyly, I smiled sweetly at him, ''Thanks Matt that's really nice of you, Yeah I could do with knowing someone, and yes I am starting tomorrow along with everyone else, I am in Mrs Taylors class'', I said handing him the money for the food and his tip, ''No way you're in the same class as me, don't worry I'll look after ya'', he said sounded rather excited. I heard Damon laughed to himself, random much…

I said goodbye to Matt and got up to leave when I dropped the card with Matts number on, I quickly dipped down to get it, and without looking where I was going I got up and turned around, resulting into bumping into someone. '_THUD', _''Oh shit, I am so sorry'! I said in a flustered voice, I went to look up at who I hit, and to my amazement it was Damon. Damn my stupid reflexes, this is why father said I should drink at least one litre of blood a day, and I hadn't done. Will have to find some local animals and drink them.

Damon then smiled at me with that sexy crooked smile of his, ''No it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going, Damon Salvatore, and you are''? He said as he took my hand and kissed it lightly. Oh fuck I was blushing like a school girl. ''Err My name is Trinity, Trinity Starline, pleased to meet you'', I said forcing one of my signature smiles, even though I was nervous as anything. ''Pleasure to meet you Trinity, see you at school tomorrow'', and with that he walked off leaving me speechless and bright red.

I then quickly left, I heard the group ask Damon who I was, but didn't stick around to listen to the conversation. I hopped into my car and made my way home. I parked up outside in my usual spot, I am guessing Isabella walked here every day, she didn't seem to have a car, but as I got out I saw a small motorised scooter with a plastic cases box on the back, oh that made sense. I opened the door and called out to Isabella, ''Isabella, I am home'', Isabella stepped out the kitchen smiling away. ''Hello sweetie, how was your little trip, I assume you went to the shops or to get a bite to eat''?

''Yes I went to the Mystic Grill to get some lunch and I met a few people I would be attending school with, A nice boy who served me, Matt was his name gave me his number in case I needed a friend'', Isabella then smiled and laughed, ''Wow doesn't take long for boys to fall head over hills for you does it? Matt is a nice boy though I know his mother''. I laughed and playfully tapped her arm, ''He is just a friend jeeze, Anyways I am going to go upstairs and unpack the remainder of my stuff and go on the PC for a bit to look into this school I will be attending''.

''Okie dokie, well dinner will be at 6, were having lasagne, I hope that is okay with you''? Isabella said with a smile, ''yes that's great, thank you very much, see you later for dinner'', and with that I made my way upstairs, I put the remainder of my things away and went into the study to search Mystic Falls High. It looked like a good school to be honest, I am sure I would like it there. I then decided to look at possible outfits for tomorrow; I mean I didn't want to look a scruff bag. After a few hours I decided on a pair of skinny black jeans, a red tank top with sequins along the top, and a dainty black cardigan to over the top, and I decided to wear my knee high swade boots.

Then Isabella called for dinner, so I made my way to the kitchen, we ate together and chatted about stuff, I gave her bare minimum details of my life and she told me lots about hers, how she had a son who lived in Australia and a daughter who worked in Alaska saving the polar bears. She said now lives in a small cottage about 15 minutes from here and that she had lived here her whole life. It was fascinating listening to someone with such a normal life compared to my own. We then both cleared up the kitchen, and Isabella got ready to leave at 9.30 pm, ''Well I am off, I will be back at 7 am tomorrow morning to get your breakfast and get you up for school missy'', she then gave me a warm hug and then she left and got onto her motor scooter and she was gone.

I decided it was time to hit the hay; I had a big day tomorrow. Shit my first day of school, scary stuff or what! I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, go into my silk nightie and got into bed. My head was filled was so many thoughts were going through my head, but I decided to push them to the back of my mind and get some sleep, I was lucky that the vampire part of me was able to shut these thoughts off. I then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Damon Salvatore, God he was so gorgeous, if only I was in his league.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke the next day at 7am, the sun was shining and I was very nervous and excited about my first day of High School. I got up went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, put my makeup on and then my already picked outfit. I then sprayed a bit of my favourite perfume Lady Million on, and I was ready to go. I made my way downstairs to see Isabella in the kitchen making breakfast. ''Good Morning Isabella, wow something smells good'', I said with a grin on my face. ''Good Morning Trinity, how did you sleep? I made your breakfast I hope you like bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages'', wow she was so nice to me. ''I slept very well thanks, and oh gosh I love all that stuff, thank you so much''!

''Also, I know your type need to drink a pint of blood every day, don't worry I know about you and your father, and I won't tell anyone your father was always very good to me and my family. So I asked my friend who works at the blood bank to give me some blood bags, she thinks I am using them to give to my niece who is a doctor'', Isabella said as she handed me the glass of blood. I really hated this part of being half vampire drinking blood made me feel like a monster.

I knew I had to drink it so I took it from her and gave a nod and a smile; I gulped it down quickly and went back to devouring my breakfast. Isabella then took my empty plate, ''Well you better get off now, or you will be late, I will see you later, have a good day and don't worry you'll be just fine'', Isabella said giving me a big smile. I smiled back and said goodbye, with that I left and got into my car and off I drove to my new school.

It was only 10 minutes from where I lived so I was there in no time, I pulled into the packed car park, and found a spot under a shady tree. I got out the car and grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat and threw it over my shoulder. I locked my car and then made my way towards the schools entrance, this was so scary I was so nervous what if nobody liked me… I walked by a group of jocks who wolf whistled me and then one of them shouted ''Oi Oi fitty, where have you been all my life'', I then got a sudden burst of confidence, ''In your dreams that's where'', I said as let out a small laugh and smiled at him giving my sex eyes.

''Bloody hell man the new girl is so fucking hot'', another one of them said to the dude who yelled at me, then I heard a laugh from behind me, it was Damon. I then heard a voice through my head, ''_stupid boys, she is better than their stupid remarks, she is beautiful for fuck sake not just a tarty piece of ass'', _what the hell did Damon just think that! ''Hello Trinity, Lovely to see you again, where are you off to first then''? I was totally speechless but I had to say something, ''Errm I have to go sign in first at reception then I will be off to class with Mrs Taylor'', I said forcing my best smile on, ''Oh that's a shame I am not in your class, but my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena Are, I will let them know to look after you'', he said giving me that crooked sexy smile of his, he was so sweet!

With that Damon then left, so I made my way quickly to reception, I signed in and quickly ran to my class as the bell rang. I knocked on my classroom, 4B. ''Come in'', I heard a woman say. I walked in and smiled a nervous smile, ''Can I help you dear''? I then walked towards who I believed to Mrs Taylor, and handed her the pink slip the receptionist gave to me. ''Oh of course your our new student, Right class this is Trinity Starline, I want you to all make her feel welcome, right somebody needs to help Trinity out and show her the ropes, any volunteers''? Most of the male population put their hands up, I had quite an effect on human boys, ''Matt, why don't you look after Trinity''? Matt then smiled brightly and nodded, ''Sure thing Mrs Taylor'', I smiled back him sweetly, thank goodness I knew one person in this class.

''Trinity why don't you take that empty seat next to Tyler, ok I wasn't next to matt but I was in front of him. Eurrgg what was that smell, either Tyler hadn't bathed for years or his cologne was disgusting. I sat down and put my bag down beside my chair, getting my note pad and pen out, and then placing it on my desk. Tyler then turned to me, ''Names Tyler, pleased to meet you'', he said holding his hand out, I shook his hand and smiled back, 'I am Trinity, as you probably guessed'', I then turned back to the front of the class ready to start learning.

This day seemed to go pretty quick, before I knew it, it was lunch. I was invited to sit with Matt and his friends, the group I saw at the Grill. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline and a new face Jeremy, who was Elena's Younger brother. Also of course Damon also made an appearance. Matt was sat next to me nattering away, but I just spaced out I was so focused on Damon. But all of sudden I was snapped out of it by Caroline, ''So Trinity, you're coming to the bonfire tonight right''? She said flashing me a small smile. ''Oh yeah, I will come it sounds like it could be pretty damn good'', I said smiling back.

Then Matt cut in, ''Cool, do you wanna carpool, would be a lot cheaper than both us driving''? He looked like he was so excited he might burst. ''Yeah sure ok, sounds logical'', I said giving him a small smile; I think he liked me a bit too much. ''Great! I will pick you up at 8, just text me your address''. I nodded at him in agreement, and then went back to my own little world gazing at Damon. Bloody hell I needed to stop this it looked so fucking obvious! I decided to go to the bathroom to stop myself staring anymore.

I excused myself and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't see it, I didn't see why every guy in school nearly all had a crush on me, I was nothing special. I had black hair that went to just under my arm, emerald green eyes when I was in normal state of mind, I had a slim figure, I was about 5ft 2 so quite petite, and I had an ok nose and mouth I suppose and I didn't have big ears…thank God!

I then peered down at my hand, and looked at the ring my dad gave to me; I really did miss him a hell of a lot. I still couldn't believe Klaus would do this to us, I know we ended but it was his fault not mines or my dad's, my dad did nothing to deserve being killed by him…absolutely fuck all! In my rage I then punched the wall, leaving a rather big hole there. ''shit…'' I Think this was my time to exit, so I quickly ran out the bathroom, I decided I wanted some air so I went and sat outside for a little while.

I loved having the breeze on my face and the sun on my skin, it was so nice. I found a cosy spot under a cherry blossom tree slung my bag down and sat myself on the soft grass. It was rather quiet where I was nobody to bother me, I had about half an hour left of lunch so I decided to lay down and shut my eyes, not go to sleep but just be alone with my thoughts. Then suddenly I felt a presence looming over me. I sighed thinking it was another one of those dick head jocks. So I opened my eyes to see who was disturbing my alone time. Oh fuck, it was Damon, what he was doing here and how did he know I was here, it was kind of weird to be honest.

''Hey there sleepy head, mind if I join you''? Yet again he flashed me that crooked smile of his which made him look so sexy. ''Umm Yeah sure'', I said shyly. With that he plonked himself beside me. ''You're a very interesting girl you know, you intrigue me Trinity'', Damon said as he stared at me with his beautiful dark brown eyes.

''Oh? In what way? I am just like any other girl here, I am nothing special haha'', I laughed weakly as I pushed a piece of my long hair behind my ear. ''Your certainly not like any of the girls here, they are all idiots who care more about their fake tan than their grades or friends. Your one of those girls that is more amazing than she knows, but she has no clue what so ever. I don't know what it is about you, it's like you have a magnet that keeps me coming back.'' I looked at him with my green eyes, wow I didn't know he thought like this about me, and I had nothing to say back bloody brain work damn you! ''Oh…thank you. That's really nice of you to say'', I said smiling at him. '' I am always honest, anyways we better get back to class lunch is nearly over''. He then stood up and turned to leave, ''See you around T'', and with that he left. T? He called me T oh my God he gave me a nickname! With that I got up, grabbed my back and made my way back to class.

As I went back to class I saw Damon and Stefan talking, I only caught a few words of what Stefan and Him were saying, ''Damon you need to be careful, what had gotten into you lately''? Stefan looked a little confused, ''I don't know, it's like there is a pull on me, I can't explain the feelings I have right now, never have I felt this way in my entire life. It's like she means everything to me and I don't know why''. Damon said as he brushed his hand through his hair. I moved on quickly I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation. The rest of the day went quickly and it was home time, Matt quickly grabbed my shoulder, ''See you at 8 Trinity, it's going to be so much fun''! I laughed to myself, '' Okay Matt see you later, I also turned to Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Stefan and also Elena, see you guys later too'', I smiled brightly at them. ''See you later Trinity''! They all chorused back. I then quickly got to my car and drive home, I needed to prepare my look for tonight, I had to look perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'Fuck! What the hell do I wear I need to look perfect! Everything looks awful''! I yelled at the top of my voice. Isabella then came in to my room looking confused, ''Trinity, are you ok? There is a lot of yelling and thudding about, what is wrong''? I flopped on my bed and pouted, ''I look terrible in everything…I need to look good tonight, its important'', I said looking at Isabella with sad eyes. Isabella smiled at me and came to sit next to me on the bed, ''Hunny, you're a very pretty girl I am sure you look fine, but if you like I can help you''? I nodded and smiled back at her and got up, I flicked through a few different outfits, nothing really standing out for me. Isabella then got up and looked through the closest, she then stopped and picked out a knee length dress, it had a black body, attached to a floaty red flower pattered skirt. ''How about this''? Clapping my hands and jumping up and down I squealed, 'Yes, that's perfect! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you''!

''Your welcome sweetie, now hurry up and get ready Matt will be here soon to collect you'', Isabella then walked out the room and let me get organised. I put my dress on along with my Cross Strap Front Wedge Heel Platform sandals; I did my makeup, doing my signature Smokey eyes look, with a splash of bubble gum pink lip gloss. I went to my mirror and checked my appearance, I actually looked pretty good, and I smiled at myself actually feeling pretty for once. The last touch was a silver locket which I had packed in my bag when I left home. It was engraved, '_beauty is from within' _my father always said I was beautiful inside and outside.

The doorbell then rang, 'Trinity, Matt is here for you'! Isabella shouted up to me. I quickly gave myself another quick look over, sprits a quick spray of my favourite perfume and then grabbed my black juicy couture handbag, which already had my essential in it. I walked down the stairs, and Matts jaw dropped in shock. 'Wow, Trinity…You…You look stunning', Matt said just managing to get the words out. I smiled brightly, 'Aww Thank you Matt that's so sweet'. I hugged Isabella goodbye, and Matt and I left, 'Have fun you two'! Isabella called after us. I have her one last wave and got into Matts jeep.

We arrived at the school, and parked up near the huge football field where the bonfire was held. I got out the car, suddenly feeling really nervous, what if I looked awful and Damon hated what I was wearing. Oh for goodness sake Trinity, pull yourself together. I followed Matt towards our group of friends, Caroline was wearing a super mini leather black skirt with a red tank top and a black cardigan, Elena was wearing a knee length blue dress with a black cardigan, and Bonnie was wearing a long purple gipsy skirt with a brown belt and a white tank top with a brown cardigan.

'Wow, Trinity I love your look right now you look so pretty', Caroline said coming over and hugging me, oh my goodness people were actually hugging me. 'Thanks Caroline, I love your outfit too you look fab'! I replied giving her a smile. I then received hugs from Bonnie and Elena, they all seemed to really like me, the people were so friendly here. I then noticed Stefan and Damon Walking over, there was no sign of Jeremy apparently he decided not to show. 'Hello Trinity, Good to see you again', Stefan said as he nodded and smiled at me. 'Hi Stefan, yeah good to see you again too', I smiled back at him. 'Trinity, you look divine this evening, you better watch out or one of the jocks will snap you up', he said as he kissed my hand and gave me his crooked smile. 'I would like to see them try, it's a pleasure to see you again', I said as I gave him my best sexy smile. He seemed a bit taken back by the look I gave him; wow did I just impress him even a little bit!

We all chatted and messed about, laughing and making jokes for hours, and then I was really thirsty so I excused myself to get a drink. I walked towards the drinks tent when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned round to see a very buff looking jock standing behind me.

I think his name was Darius, 'err, can I help you'? I said giving him a confused look. 'You're so hot, did you know that every guy in the school wants to fuck you…there is even a bet on who will fuck you first', he said slurring his words. Oh God he was majorly drunk, 'Ok Darius, I think you have had a little too much to drink why don't you go back to your friends and sit down for a bit', I said as I went to turn away from him and continue walking. Then before I could react he grabbed my arm, 'Hey let go of me you maniac'! I said as I snatched my arm away from him. 'Come on baby you know you wanna suck my dick, and let me fuck you hard against one of these trees', he said as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't really attack him people would find out what I was, so I had to try a gently pull my hand away without it looking suspicious.

'No I really don't, now piss off, you disgust me', I snapped at him once again trying to turn and go. He then picked me up and ran towards the woods with me, I couldn't do fuck all or people would know my secret, bloody hell what could I do! 'Put me down right now! I mean it you fucking psycho'! I started to yell at him whilst flailing about trying to break loose without using too much force. He finally put me down and placed me in front of one of the trees, placing his hands either side of me on the tree, pinning me there. 'Right you whore, you're going to fuck me right here, right now like a good girl ok? Because you should know this is a privilege to have sex with me, I am one of the most popular guys at school. So take you pants off and lets fuck ok?' I was disgusted at him, I wish I could do something, but I couldn't risk it.

'No, I am not doing anything with you, so let me go or else', I said trying to sound threatening. He laughed at me, 'Oh what you going to do princess, slap me, you can't do fuck all so do as you fucking told'! He was getting angry now and started to try pulling dress up and take my thong off. 'No stop! Please don't do this, NO!' I screamed at the top of my voice and closed my eyes wishing for it to be over. Then all of a sudden I heard a thud and Darius grunt in pain. I opened my eyes to see Darius on the floor knocked out, and standing where Darius was, was Damon.

'Are you ok Trinity'? Damon said as he put his hand on my shoulder and looking at me with those deep eyes of his. I stared back at him, 'yes….I'm…I'm fine. Thank you'. Damon then brushed a strand of my long hair from my eyes, 'That creep doesn't deserve to even look at you, let alone fucking touch you. If he had done anything to you I would have broken his jaw', Damon sounded very angry at Darius, why did he care so much? 'Thanks again for saving me, if you hadn't of shown up God knows what would have happened', I smiled at him looking into his eyes.

'I will not let anyone hurt you, ever…' Damon sounded so serious, he then took my hand and held it tightly, 'Let's get back to the others', I nodded in agreement and let him lead the way. When we got back to the others, I told them what had happened and how Damon saved me. 'Oh My God what a bloody dickhead, I hope you gave him a good punch Damon', said Caroline as she leapt to hug me. 'It was very luck Damon was nearby when this happened, his drinking actually did some good' Stefan said giving Damon and very strange look.

Soon after everyone was leaving, we all said our goodbyes, and I went to follow Matt back to the car, when Damon slipped a piece of paper into my hand, 'Call me if you ever need anything, sleep well Trinity', with that he walked away. I continued walking when I heard Stefan say ; ' I hope you know what you're doing brother, this type of thing is always complicated, you need to think before you act with feelings like this', wow Stefan was making Damon sound like a right dick, then Damon Spoke, 'I will brother, this is the one', I then quickly ran to the car as I had realised how far behind Matt I was. We drove home chatting about the evening and listening to the radio.

Matt pulled up outside my house, 'Thanks for the lift Matt, I had a nice time for the most of the evening, haha', I said laughing. He smiled at me, 'No problem, sorry I wasn't the one to save you. Anyways we should meet up again soon, Goodnight Trnity', Matt said leaning to give me a hug, I then kissed him on the cheek and got out the car. Isabella had gone home as it was now 10.30pm. I locked the front door and went upstairs to have a quick shower. I then got into my nightie and went to get into bed, then I remembered the paper Damon Gave me, I had shoved it in my bag.

I went to get it out, I un crumpled it and read it;

'_07872181268, call me anytime, you mean more to me than you'll ever know…meet me tomorrow at 3pm by the lake I would like to get to know you more, D x '_

Oh my goodness, Damon did like me! Wow, I started to dance round my room smiling away. Landing on my bed looking up at my canopy. I sighed and put the paper on my bed side table, and hopped into bed, drifting into a pleasant and deep sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, alone with Damon at last.


End file.
